consequences
by WingedPrincess15
Summary: Oneshot.extremely fluffy. This is some KyoTohru fluff. Tohru is sick and is told by Kyo to stay in bed, and that if he sees her out of bed there will be 'consequences'. he catches her up and...I can't say anymore.


hey there everyone, whats up? Well here's my third fic. yay for me! EEEEEE! anyway. sorry I've been away so long, but school has been a killer. Well, this will make up for me being away. Hope you like toodles. 

"Tohru!" Shigure whined. "Whats for breakfast I'm-" He looked in the kitchen to see a slightly hunched over Tohru trying to make breakfast.

"Hang on, breakfast-sniff-will be ready-sniff-in a few minutes." She said her voice kind of muffled from sniffling.

"Tohru, are you alright? You don't sound too good." Shigure said looking at her.

"No, I'm fine." She denied standing up slightly straiter, though she was still hunched over.

"Tohru, your sick. You should go back to bed." He told her.

"No really! I'm fine! Besides, I can't go back to bed, I have to go to school!" Going back to work on breakfast.

Shigure just shook his head at her and sighed. "Tohru, Tohru. Your sick! You have a head cold. I don't want you up and about. Go back to bed." He insisted.

"But-"

"Tohru, please, for me, will you go to sleep and get some rest?"

"Alright." She sighed in defeat and up the stairs slowly.

"I swear, that girl is so selfless, she's more worried about breakfast then her own health. She'll make some young man happy one day. overdramatic sigh Well, I guess I can finish breakfast for now."

"In that case, I'm not eating." Yuki said as he walked past the kitchen.

"Good morning Yuki." Shigure said forgetting about breakfast almost immediately.

He followed Yuki into the dining room and sat down at his usual spot at the table.

"Where's Miss Honda this morning?"

"She has a bit of a head cold today, so I told her to go back to bed. She won't be going to school today." Shigure answered.

"Oh, ok." Kyo said.

"I'll get her things for her today." Yuki said standing up.

"Hey, is something burning?" Kyo asked sniffing the air.

"Uh-Oh." Shigure said.

Tohru lay on her bed feeling miserable, though she would never admit it. She had known she had a slight fever the day before. But never did say anything. The last thing she wanted was for everyone to worry about her.

'I should be down there doing what I'm supposed to, not up here in bed being sick.' She thought to herself. 'Maybe I can sneak around the house and get things done without them knowing! I really hate to do that against their wishes, but I need to get things done.'

She got up slowly so that she wouldn't get a headache. She tiptoed to her bedroom door and opened it up a crack so she could peek her head out and see it anyone was in the hallway. When she saw noone there, she silently and slowly crept out of her door. She turned her back so that she could shut her door. She turned around only to be met with a male torso in her face.

"K-k-Kyo!" She said as she stepped back a bit. (He didn't transform. She didn't really 'bump' into him, just kind of saw him instead of the hallway.)

"What do you think your doing? You know you should be in bed." Kyo scolded her.

She shrugged and dropped her head down slightly in shame.

"I know, but I wanted to try and get **some** thing done." She said.

"I don't think so." He said as he pushed herarms length back into her bedroom once he opened the door. "Your sick, your staying in bed." That ended that conversation.

"B-but-" She tried to say when he pushed her face first onto her bed.

"Ah!" She squeeked as she fell onto her bed.

"No buts." He said when he saw that he had successfully gotten her back into bed, even if by force. "If I see you up again today, there WILL be consequences." He said standing at her doorway with his head facing her slightly. His features were graced with a small but noticable grin that she knew only SHE got to see.

"Alright." She sighed in defeat for the second time that morning.

With that, Kyo left her room to go to school.

"Hey Orange-top!" Uo shouted when she saw him and 'The Prince' walking up without Tohru. "Where's Tohru? She never misses school."

"We made her stay home today." Yuki aka 'The Prince' replied. "She's come down with a cold."

"Hm, too bad. I bet it was hard getting her to stay home though, much less stay in bed." Uo said.

"No kidding." Kyo said. "She can be so stubborn sometimes."

"Actually, I didn't even get to see her this morning. How is it that you got to see her Stu-, Kyo?" Yuki said catching himself through clenched teeth.

"She was trying to sneak out and clean the house." He answered with a sigh.

"How did YOU make HER stay in bed?" Yuki asked him.

"Like its any of your business. By force, how else?" He said making it sound like Yuki should have known the answer to the question.

"You WHAT!" Uo shouted getting ready to seriously kick his ass.

"What did you do?" Yuki asked getting more pissed off by the second.

"You guys think I would actually hurt her! YOu must be a bunch of idiots!" Kyo shouted at them for thinking he had given her a black eye or something else he would never do.

"Well, what did you do?" Uo asked being her nosey self.

"I told her to stay in bed and that if I saw her up there would be consequences OK?" He said getting pissed at her for sticking her nose into his business.

"Sheesh calm down, I was just asking." Uo said trying to calm him down a little.

"Whatever." Was the only reply out of him.

"Say, Miss Uotani, I haven't seen Miss Hanajima this morning either." Yuki said, now noticing the said girls' absence.

"Yeah, I think she decided to skip today. Said her head was hurting." Uo said.

"I see." Yuki replied.

Back home, Tohru thought she was going to go insane. Shigure had come In earlier and asked her if she would be alright if he went out for a couple of hours. She told him it would be fine, but being there alone wasn't making her go nuts. It was the fact that she couldn't get up and DO anything around the house.  
'Well, there's no one HOME, what would it hurt? But what if Kyo found out? He wouldn't be very happy.' She thought to herself. 'But noones home, I could get something done without them knowing. Especially Kyo. He seemed really worried about me when I was trying to sneak out earlier. I'm so happy we've gotten closer. I consider him one of my best friends.' 'that's not true.' Her conscience told her in the back of her mind. 'You know that your feelings for him go deeper than any friendship.''yes, but I don't want to ruin our friendship.' She argued. 'Take a chance. He possibly may have feelings for you as well.''Oh, yeah right.''Think about it, the way he only smiles for you, protects you.''True, but I'm still afraid.''Give it a chance''But-'

"Tohru, I'm back." Shigure called from outside her bedroom door.

"A-Alright." She studdered.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked slightly opening her door.

"No, not right now." She replied to his head which was the only thing coming through her door at that moment.

"Are you sure?" He asked with a slightly worried expression. "You haven't eaten anything at all today at it's-" He looked at his watch. "almost noon." He stated.

"I'm not really hungry right NOW, maybe later." she said.

"Alright, if your sure." He stated hesitantly.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Whatever you say Tohru. If you need anything, I'll be in my office." He said before beginning to pulling his head out of her doorway.

"Thank you Shigure." She said with one of her sweet smiles that would make anyone melt.

"Anytime, you just get some rest. I called Hatori. He'll be up here to see you in a half hour or so."

"Alright. Thank you again." She said before he left.

"Of course, now get some rest." He said before walking away.

'Alright, I'll wait about ten minutes before I try to sneak out.'

TEN MINUTES LATER

'Alright, I should be able to get out and do something without Shigure noticing.' She thought as she slowly and quietly got herself out of bed. 'i just hope Kyo doesn't find out. He'll get kinda upset at me if he found out that I had been up. Scratch that. He'd befurious if he found out I had been up.'

**flashback**

'If I see you up again today, there will be consequences.' He said with standing at her doorway with his head facing her slightly. His features were graced with a smal but noticible grin.

**end flashback**

'I know he was only teasing me. He would never hurt me. But still, he wouldn't be happy if he found out I had been up.' She thought to herself as she put on her school uniform. 'But I really need to get something done.' With that thought, her mind was made up.

She tiptoed down the hallway to the stairs and peaked around the corner to see if Shigure was anywhere in sight. He wasn't so she went on to the kitchen. There, she cleaned the dishes, alot slower than usual since she didn't have all of her strength. But she finished eventually. Right as she headed up the stairs to hideout for a while so as not to get caught, Shigure rounded the corner from the living room.

When she heard his footsteps, she went as quickly as she could being quiet back to her room. Just before she opened the door to her room, she heard his footsteps stop. Being curious, she paused fora second.

"Hm? I could've sworn there were dirty dishes in that sink earlier." He said to himself. "Maybe I should check on her."

'Oh NO!' Tohru thought to herself before hightailing it to her room. Once in the safety of her room, she got into bed quickly, and, with her school uniform still on, pulled the blanket up to her chin. Then, just as he was about to open the door, there was knocking at the front door.

"Oh, it must be Ha'ri." Shigure said to himself once again. Then he walked back the way he had come.

Taking this as her only opportunity to change, she grabbed her pj's and put them on as quickly as she could in her condition. Then she threw her uniform under her bed and got under her blanket and pretended to be asleep.

She could hear Shigure's voice, talking to Hatori as they were walking down the hallway to her room. "...and then I walked into the kitchen an hour later, and they were clean, not a single dish untidy." Shigure exclaimed absolutely baffled. "I think there may be a ghost in the house!"

"You are a complete idiot Shigure. Don't you think that maybe Tohru got up and did them herself?" Hatori questioned him.

'Oh no! He can't find out. I've got to make this look good. If I don't,I know Kyo will find out somehow.' Right as she finished her thoughts, Hatori walked into the room. She put on her best fake sleeping act and it worked.

"Tohru?" Shigure asked gently 'rousing' her.

"fake yawn Yes?" She asked.

"Hatori's here to check up on you." He said as Hatori began to rumage through his medical bag.

"Oh, alright." She answered.

A couple minutes later, Hatori was done with Tohru's checkup and had come to a conclusion.

"Alright Tohru, you have a very bad cold, and a high fever. I want you to stay in bed for at least the rest of the day, you should be fine tomorrow if you take these." He said digging in his bag until he found what he was looking for and handing the medication to her.

"Right. Thank you Hatori." She said to him as he put the remaining tools into his bag.

"No problem, just get some rest." He said to the girl who was covering herself up with her comforter.

"Oh, and no more getting out of bed to clean the house." Hatori said before walking out of her bedroom door.

She shot her eyes open when he said that. 'shoot! Was I _that_ obvious?' She thought to herself when she noticed her school uniform slightly peeking out from under the bed. 'Ahh, thats the problem.'

In the dining room

"So you think you've found a cure for the curse?" Shigure asked in disbelief and hope at what Hatori had just told him. Hatori was talking withShigure after he had checked up on Tohru. Hatori thought he had found a cure for the curse without killing Akito.

"Yes, I think I have." Hatori stated. "I want to talk to Yuki and Kyo before I leave. They have a right to know as well."

"You are free to stay here." Shigure said happily.

about an hour later

"You damn rat!" Was heard throughout the house waking Tohru from her light slumber.

'Oh no' Tohru thought waking up as she heard Kyo's voice. 'I hope Hatori doesn't say anything.'

Downstairs

"Kyo, quiet down, Tohru is asleep." Hatori said to him when he walked into the room.

"Whatever." He said acting as though he didn't care, when everyone knew he did. Even Yuki knew Kyo'sfeelings for Tohru. At one time, he too had had feeling for the girl, the same feelings that Kyo held for the girl now. But it had only been and infatuation. Nothing more. He saw her more as a sister now, instead of a girlfriend. He was now interested in Hana, one of Tohru's friends. He thought of her as a very mysterious person. Much like himself. 'One day, when the curse is gone, I'll ask her out. One day.' Yuki thought to himself, unknowing of the information that he was about to recieve.

"Yuki, Kyo. Please, come sit down. I have some news." Hatori said motioning for them to sit.

"About what?" Yuki asked suddenly curious.

"About the curse. I think I may have found a cure." Hatori answered.

"Are you serious?" Kyo asked with an awestricken look upon his face.

"Yes."

"But...How?" Yuki asked as shocked as Kyo, but kept himself contained.

"I don't know exactly. I accidently mixed some things together and drank it, thinking it was my coffee. Then I had this weird feeling of something leaving me. That same day I was walking down the street and a woman accidentally bumped into me. I had expected someone to scream, but it never came. All I heard was an apology from the woman, then she walked away." Hatori said. "I plan on taking the three of you with me tonight so thatI can give you the antidote. We'll do it in secret. Akito will **_not_** find out about this."

"What about the others?" Yuki asked.

"I'll get to them later. They don't even know about my discovery yet." Hatori answered.

"Alright, what about Tohru? We should go tell her the great news!" Shigure explained.

"Why don't you surprise her?" Hatori suggested. "Oh, since we're on the topic of Tohru, Shigure, I think I've found your 'mysterious house-cleaning ghost'."

"What does that have to do with Tohru?" Shigure asked.

"Because she was the one cleaning, idiot." Hatori said. "Apparently she was sneaking out of her room and doing housework when you weren't looking."

Theminute Hatori had said that, Kyo marched up the stairs, headed for Tohru's room.

'Knock Knock' Was heard against Tohru's bedroom door.

"Come in." Tohru called from her bed.

The door opened to reveal Kyo. From the look he was giving her, sheall of a suddenwished she had pretended to be asleep.

"What did I tell you about staying in bed? I can't remember, can you Tohru?" Kyo asked leaning against her doorframe.

"Um, uhhh... no?" She faked her answer.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. I believe I said to stay in bed until you get better!" He said pretending to be irked off.

"B-but-" Tohru started until she got interupted by someone calling for Kyo downstairs.

"Kyo, we're leaving, come on!" It was Shigure shouting.

"Alright!" He yelled out of her door into the hallway then turned to Tohru and said. "I'll be giving you the 'consequences' later. You'd better not be out of bed when I get back." Kyo said to her with a smirk and walking away, shutting her door behind him.

'Uhoh.' She thought once he was out the door.

At Hatori's

"Alright, drink this and the curse will be lifted." Hatori said holding up a glass filled with nasty looking green goo.

"**That's** what we have to drink!" Kyo asked turning the same color as the substance in the glass.

"No, I just wanted to see your reaction." Hatori sai with a very faint grin on his face. He then pulled out a glass with what lookedto be water in it. "_This_ is the antidote." He said pouring a small amount in 3 smaller glasses. "The curse will be gone in a few moments after you drink the antidote."

"How did you figure this out?" Shigure asked taking the cup Hatori offered him.

"I've already told you this story." Hatorisaid.

"Yes, but it is just amazing to me is all. We've all wanted this for the longest time." Shigure said.

"yeah." Yuki agreed for once. They all took a moment to think about how they would all be cured in only a few moments when Kyo broke the silence.

"Hey, so are we going to do this or what?"

"He's right. Now before you drink this. I have to tell you the catch. There is something you have to do while you are drinking this." Hatori explained to the threesome.

"What is it we have to do?" Yuki asked.

"You must think of who you are doing this for, and it cannot be yourself." Hatori told them. "You must think of the one person you truly care about. When you know who it is, drimk it, after that the curse will be broken." He finished.

"Alright, here goes." Kyo said and drank all of the liquid.

"Bottoms up." Shigure said as he too tipped his glass back.

"Cheers." Yuki said lifting his glass as if to toast and then drinking until the last drop was gone.

When all had finished their glass, they each had a small animal spirit come out of their chests. For kyo, it was a small foggy orange cat, Shigure's was a small black dog, and Yuki's was a small grey rat. The small spirits then desetegrated into the air until there was nothing left.

"So thats it? It's over?" Yuki asked in disbelief.

"Yes, its over." Hatori said. (dramatic much?)

"Well then, we should go." Shigure said standing up. "I'm sure Tohru is wondering where we are."

"Yes." Yuki said standing as well. "Hatori...thank you." Yuki said sincerely.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot man." Kyo said. He really owed Hatori for this one.

"Well come on you two. I can't wait until we get home." Shigure said excitedly.

'Yeah, me either.' Kyo thought to himself silently leaving with his two cousins.

The walk home was eerie and quiet. Noone said a word. They were all caught up in their own thoughts.

'I can do it now.' Yuki thought. 'I can finally ask Hana out on a date. I made a promise to myself that I would, and I plan to keep that promise.'

'I can't do it. I can't tell her.' Kyo thought. 'How am I gonna do this? It's just too damn hard! It really shouldn't be though. It's just three little words. 'I-love-you' Is that so hard to say?'

'Highschool girls! Highschool girls! All for me, highschool girls!' (I wonder who was thinking that? lol!)

At the house

Tohru, once again, was trying to get something done. She was actually feeling alot better. The medicine Hatori had given her earlier had worked wonders on her cold. It was almost gone now.

'I'll only do some laundry.' She thought to herself walking out to the clothes line outside in the front yard. 'Now all I have to do is hang them out to dry.'

She was out there for about five minutes when she looked at the hill that would over look the house when you came up the path, and saw three figures making there way towards the house. 'Oh no!' She thought before making a run for the house dropping the basket with the wet clothing on the ground as she ran.

The boys entered the clearing known as their front yard only a few moments after Tohru had made her mad dash into the house. Kyo immediately noticed the basket with the now dirty wet clothes in them once he entered the clearing.

'I told her to stay in bed!' He thought to himself as he walked quicker than Shigure and Yuki towards the house.

"I wonder why he was in such a hurry?" Yuki, who hadn't seen the half empty basket of clothing asked. Shigure, who had said "I think I may know." He laughed. "Yuki, why don' t we go for a walk."

In the house

Kyo had gotted to the front door and closed it quietly. He snuck up the stairs, headed for her bedroom door to scare her. He tiptoed his way up the stairs and next to her door. He then leaned his upper body against her doorframe like he had earlier that night. Knowing her, she would open the door to take a peek outside to see if anyone was coming. Sure enough, the door slid open a crack and...

"Eeeek!"

"Heh, so tell me Tohru, what were you doing outside after we left?" He asked the girl with a grin.

'Oh no, he's grinning. Why's he looking at me like that?' She thought as she looked at him completely terrified.

"What did I tell you would happen if I saw you up?" He asked her.

"Um...ah...heh." She smiled sheepishly. She could hardly speak. The look in his eyes was trying to tell her something.

"I think I said there would be consequences." He said still leaning against her doorframe. He sighed. "I really didn't want to have to do this." He said slowly advancing on her as she backed away. "But you leave me no choice." 'What is he doing?' She thought before she fell backwards onto her bed.

PLOP

As soon as he finished his sentence, he began to tickle her.

"aaaAAHH!" She laughed as he tickled her stomach mercilessly. She began to kick and squerm under his grasp on her. 'She's a lot stronger than I thought!' Kyo said to himself in his mind before he straddled her to keep his torturing actgoing on her. When he did that she laughed and kicked harder. She used her upper body to try and push him off, when that didn't work, she started to hit him on the shoulders to get him to stop with her hands. When she started hitting him, he took one of his hands and got both of hers, holding them above her head and then began to tickle her under her arms. He had just found her weakness, for she laughed hard and tried to pull her arms down to keep him from tickling her. 'Ha! I have something on her now.' What happened next was something he didn't expect. She used as much strength as she could muster, and pushed herself out from under him, but instead of him letting go of his hold on her and falling backward by him**_self_**, he grabbed her by the wrist right before he started to fall and they both ended up falling on eachother. Tohru still hadn't known about the curse being lifted, but she found out when she fell on him and...

"Ooops, eheh, sorry Ky-" Tohru stopped what she was saying when she realized she was still in his arms and not on the floor on top of an orange cat. The look on her face was that of shock, and disbelief. 'Thats got to be the funniest face I've ever seen her wear.' He smiled at her, their faces only inches apart.

"HOW!" She cried sitting up slightly from shock.

"sigh lets talk." He said sitting up with her still in his lap, still in too much shock to move. He was now sitting up-right now with his legs out so that she could still sit in his lap. "Tohru, there's something I have to tell you first. I-" He was cut off when she threw herself at him, nearly choking him with how tightly she was hugging him. He didn't care though.

"Kyo, I have to be the happiest girl in the world right now. I've wanted to do this since who _knows_ how long!" She cried with a neverending smile plastered onto her face.

"Me too." Kyo said, his eyes softening at her words. He had to admit, he had been craving her touch for the longest time, and now eh could hold her whenever he pleased. He slipped one arm around her small waist and the other around her shoulder, pressing her as close as possible. They just sat like that,in complete silencefor what seemed like an eternity and only a couple of seconds at the same time holding onto eachother. It was Kyo who ended up breaking the silence.

"You want to know what happened?"

"Yes, I would." Was her answer as she lookedup at him and slowly slidoff of his lap and onto the floor. He then began with the story of how the three of them, he, Yuki, and Shigure had come to findout about the cure for the curse. When hegot to the part about how they had to drink theantidote while thinking of the person for whom they were doing itfor,Tohruhad a question for him that he wasn't expecting. And quite frankly, neither was she.

"Um, K-Kyo?" 'What am I doing? Am I insane?' "Who-" 'Well, you mine as well ask him already,you can't turn back now.'Her conscience told her. "Whowereyouthinkingaboutwhenyoutooktheantidote!" She askedway too quickly and all in one breath.

"Say what?" Kyo asked. Hecouldn't have understood her even if he had tried.

"Sigh" 'What did I get myself into?' She thought to herself. "Who were you thinking about when you took the antidote?" She said quietly, looking to the side quickly.

"-huh?" 'Why would she ask that? I really don't want to answer that question. Well, I guess it's now or never.'

"I was thinking...about..." 'It really shouldn't be this hard.' "Y-You." He said quietlywith his eyes downcast. But if his eyes had been looking at her, they wouldn't have been able to miss the giant grin planted onto her face.

"Really?" She asked with her head tilted slightly to the side, the grin still on her face.

"Well, Hatori said that we had to think of the one person we truly care about, so I thought about you." He said with his eyes still downcast.

"I had no idea," Tohru started. "that you felt that way." She said slowly moving closer to him.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked her.

"Both." She stated.

"Huh?" He asked his head shooting up quickly at her strange comment

"Both because, its good that you feel that way, it makes me really happy. But bad because, I would have done this so much sooner if I had known." She said blushing a bright pink. Kyo could see it, even in the darkness.

"Hmm? Would've done what?"

"This. Kyo, I've wanted to tell you this for a very long time. I...I love you." She confessed, her heart rate going a mile a minute.

"You...you do?" That was all the motivation he needed. The girl he had been thinking about for months upon months had just told him she loved him.

"Good."

"Hu-?" She was cut off when she felt two warm lips against hers.

'Why did I wait so long to do this?' Kyo thought to himself as he kissed her. Once Tohru was out of her state of shock, she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him slightly closer. He wrapped his arms around her just as they were momentsearlier and pulled her closer than she already was. Kyo then made a bold move, he gently slid his tongue against her lips while still kissing her, asking her pernission for entrance. She complied by parting her lips slightly, allowing him to explore her mouth.

She honestly hadn't expected her first kiss to bewith Kyo.She was shocked really.He was actually a really good kisser. Not that she wouldknow what agood kiss was. This was her first afterall.It was hard to describe, wildyet tame. Made her feel like she was on fire,but at the same time made her shiver. Feeling complete but wanting more. She moaned slightly into the kiss the moment his tongue entered her mouth and began to explore her intently.

As for Kyo, he couldn't have been more happy. He honestly hadn't expected a kiss from Tohru to be so... he didn't know what. Aluring? Amazing? No, there was to way to explain how wonderfulit was. Sure, he had daydreamed about what it would be like, but he had no idea that it would be abything like itwas. He also didn't expect her to even kiss him **back**.I mean, its Tohru.Innocent, sweet, beautiful Tohru. She shouldn't even know** how** to kiss.

Kyo pulled away from her slightly to get some air. They were both breathing harshly. Tohru's eyes were still slightly closed. The feel of his lips against hers still lingered. But it could have just been because his face was still in front of hers and she could feel him breathing against her lips.

They ended up falling asleep together, their backs against the side of her bed. Kyo's one arm around her,and the other resting on his raised up knee. While the other, was lying flat on the ground. While Tohru, (who had to be the most comfortable person in the world) was cuddled up for the first time against his chest. They both slept feacefully in eachothers company.

Morning

Kyo awoke with a slight weight on his shoulder. He looked down to see Tohru snuggled into his arm with her head tilted onto his shoulder. A small smile formed on his face. The curse was gone and he had the woman of his dreams, literally, in his arms. He hated to think about what he would have to face when he went downstairs. But that could wait. Right now he was happy. It was the first time he had felt that way in a long time. A very, very long time.

The end.

* * *

Well, what did you think? It was fluffy right. Kind of some pointless fluff, but I did break the curse in this one. YAY! Ok, well, you know the procedure. R+R please. I love hearing what you guys think about my stories. NO flames please. 


End file.
